Rules
These rules have been decided by the admins and may be added to at any time. Please do not break the rules, you will be warned and could be banned from the wikia if you do. As well as reading these rules, we recommend looking for Wikia's community guidelines. Wikia Rules *'Welcome new users!' You can't welcome everyone, but try make everyone feel welcome to the wikia! *'Help others!' Please try to help people when they ask for it. If you can't help, that's fine. But we encourage you to provide your support. *'Do not edit other people's pages without permission!' This includes categories. Each page belongs to someone, so please don't edit the page unless it's yours, you have permission from the owner, or you're an admin with rightful reason. *'Do not make numerous pages with no content!' This is something that is very annoying to other users. Please don't make a new page unless you have content to place on the page to stop from clogging the wikia activity. This also makes sure you actually use the pages. *'Categorize your pages!' Add categories to your pages to make sure that they can found! *'Mark any NSFW content!' Any NSFW on a character page should be marked as such. *'Mark any sensitive content!' Considering the original material, some characters can bring up sensitive topics. Try mark these at the top of a page. *'Don't upload pages of anything that isn't yours!' I believe this should be a given but this applies to anything! If a character, group or fanstory doesn't belong to you, don't put it up here! *'Don't trace art!' Although we will allow tracing DR Sprites, please do not upload anything else that is traced! This includes bases. The only tracing we have agreed on is the Sprites, and this is due to the general acceptance of it in the fandom. Chat Rules *'Be nice!' An obvious one, but please don't be mean to anyone! *'No slurs or excessive swearing!' We don't know what kind of age group we might have, so the swearing is in place for them. Slurs could result in a serious punishment if used, so please don't do that! *'No NSFW content!' We want to stay as open as we can to younger users. *'Don't ignore people in the chat!' Acknowledge people at the least. Character Guidelines *We don't recommend making an OC with a title already used in canon, but if you can put a different spin on it than the one we see in canon then it's fine. Obvious exceptions from this rule are Reserve Course Students and students with the title SHSL Good Luck/Ultimate Lucky Student. **Note: If theres already an OC on the wikia with the title you want to use then that shouldn't stop you making and/or uploading your OC with the same title. *When deciding talents, please make sure to research them. *Keep in mind, your characters should be of Japanese high school age! Unless your character is a genius (or they've been held back), then they should be an appropriate age for attending high school in Japan. *As mentioned earlier, your OC should have enough information to fill out their page to a minimum. *When creating a page for an OC, their name should be written in the order it would be written in the country they are from. Japanese OCs should be written as family name | given name, British OCs as first name | surname, etc. **This rule also applies if you need to use their name in a category. Category:Site Rules Category:Site Guides